¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?
by Dablerry
Summary: Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso, ahora hay que ver quien se atreverá a darlo, Kurt y Blaine son amigos desde la infancia, y se niegan a aceptar lo que a todas luces ya no es un secreto, el amor está en el aire.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos mis queridos Gleeks, esta es mi primera vez publicando algo en esta página, asi espero orientarme lo más pronto posible, **

**Disfruten la historia, les mando un gran abrazo**

**Dablerry**** .**

Kurt y Blaine son amigos, pero no cualquier tipo de amigos, no, ellos son mejores amigos, enserio nótese cuando digo mejores.

Sus padres se conocieron en la preparatoria, los cuatro eran mejores amigos también y desde ese entonces han sido inseparables, se graduaron juntos, fueron a la misma universidad, se casaron el mismo día, se mudaron juntos al mismo vecindario y tuvieron la curiosa coincidencia de tener también ambos el mismo día a sus respectivos primeros hijos.

Sin duda las circunstancias que rodeaban a este grupo eran bastante singulares, pero no tanto como aquella amistad que surgió entre aquellos nuevos integrantes.

Desde la cuna se notaba lo diferente que eran el uno del otro, mientras el pequeño de ojos azules se la pasaba riendo y moviéndose de un lado para el otro, curioso siempre de todo lo que se le pusieran por delante, el dulce de los rizos prefería dormir y descansar, siempre somnoliento no le gustaba que lo molestasen, ni que lo tomaran demasiado en brazos.

Cuando niños, mientras Blaine fantaseaba con convertirse en un Superhéroe coleccionando montones y montones de figuras de acción, Kurt se dedicaba a tomarlos y armar casamientos entre ellos, formando tramas amorosas tan complicadas y trágicas que ni el mejor escritor de todo Hollywood se pudiera imaginar.

La primaria, tampoco fue la excepción para estas diferencias, mientras Kurt alucinaba en los mundos de la fantasía y solo se dedicaba a leer, Blaine comenzaba a resaltar en los deportes, además de sacar siempre las mejores calificaciones, se había convertido en uno de los más populares de la escuela.

Entre tantas diferencias y pocos parecidos, esta amistad fue creciendo y volviéndose cada vez más y más fuerte, se querían como ningún otro, eran de esos amigos que al verlos en la calle te hacen preguntarte, el porqué están juntos.

Así pasaron unidos todos los años, hasta que llegó el temido final de la primaria, ambos querían entrar a Mckinley, una de los institutos más prestigiosos de todo Ohio, y lo querían hacer juntos, la idea de separarse les causaba espanto, ni siquiera en las vacaciones se dejaban de ver.

Cuando fue la entrega de resultados, el mundo para ellos dos se les vino abajo, Blaine habia sido aceptado, pero Kurt no.

Intentaron de todas las formas posibles conseguir una segunda oportunidad, pero era inútil, la única opción que les quedaba era que postulara el año entrante, para segundo.

Blaine quiso acompañarlo y postular también junto a él, pero Kurt no se lo permitió, y le prometió dar lo mejor de sí, para que se volvieran a juntar.

Aquel año para ambos, fue el más gris de su existencia, ya no pasaban el mismo tiempo juntos, Kurt no paraba de estudiar, y por más que Blaine lo intentase, él siempre se mantuvo firme ante su convicción, tenía que cumplir su promesa, tenía que entrar.

A Blaine no le costó mucho adaptarse a la nueva escuela, y rápidamente se volvió uno de los más populares, sus calificaciones siempre eran perfectas, por lo que nunca tuvo que preocuparse de ellas, lo que le daba mucho tiempo libre para explotar su lado más característico, su lado bohemio, Blaine desde siempre había sido bueno para las fiestas y el alcohol mayormente, se la pasaba bailando y enamorando a uno que otro estudiante, y ahora que Kurt no estaba para frenarlo, se había vuelto una maquina sin control.

Así pasaron los meses, y finalmente había llegado el gran día, las vacaciones estaban por terminar y los resultados no tardaban en salir, todos estaban expectantes a la espera de la noticia que sin duda cambiaria el curso de las cosas.

Y como era de esperarse, Kurt había sido felizmente aceptado, volvería al fin a juntarse con su querido amigo, Klaine había vuelto.

Lo que nos queda a nosotros ahora es preguntarnos que historias divertidas nos traerán este par de amigos, será lo mismo que en primaria ahora que sus personalidades se han definido por completo, Blaine ya no es el mismo de antes, ahora es peor, y Kurt como siempre sigue negándose a crecer, Klaine estará en problemas o las cosas seguirán como siempre, habrá amor?, habrán peleas? Seguirán siendo amigos?


	2. Sorpresas

Era una mañana radiante y muy especial para Kurt, la lista de los resultados había salido, y su nombre felizmente figuraba en aquella reducida lista de aceptados, se sentía pleno y sumamente contento, aquello significaba que todo sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena, y lo más importante, que al fin volvería a estar junto a su amado rizos.

Salió corriendo de su casa en dirección a la de los Anderson que quedaba junto a la suya, cantando felizmente mientras bajaba por las escaleras, dando giros y brincos por el camino como era de costumbre.

Tocó varias veces la puerta, impaciente, moviéndose de un lado para el otro a la espera de que alguien saliera a su encuentro, estaba sumamente ansioso por darle la noticia a Blainey y ver como este iba a reaccionar.

Tras unos cuantos minutos la mamá de Blaine, Lizzie, se asomó por la puerta y lo recibió contenta, contagiándose rápidamente con el entusiasmo que traía el ojiazul.

-Te ves radiante hoy cariño, pero por qué no entraste con tus llaves- le dijo mientras lo hacía pasar

-No podía Tía, es una falta de respeto entrar a una casa sin permiso- le respondió Kurt, con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus buenos modales.

- aaaw siempre tan educado Kurtie, ojala Blaine aprendiera un poco de eso- dijo dejando salir un largo suspiro tras sus palabras, mientras Kurt solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza divertido

- y dime cariño qué es lo que te trae tan alegre y contento, buenas noticias? -

-Súper Fantásticas Tía Lizzie, estoy tan emocionado que creo que mi pecho va a explotar - decía Kurt mientras daba ligeros brincos por la sala, Lizzie lo miraba fascinada ya imaginándose de que se trataba aquello.

-Pero cuéntame!, cuéntame!, que no puedo esperar más cariño ,… no me digas que … Oh dios Kurt! Lo lograste? lo lograste !- dijo rápidamente al ver como Kurt asentía frenéticamente, ella muy contenta lo envolvió en sus brazos, y juntos comenzaron a dar giros tomados de las manos y cantando de emoción, como era la costumbre entre ellos de celebrar las cosas.

-Que felicidad Kurt, sabía que lo lograrías, si siiii- le decía mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

-lo sé tía lo sé, al principio no me lo creía, pero siii, Kurt Hummel es oficialmente un alumno de Mckinley- dijo orgulloso - estoy tan súper contento! , Debo contarle a Blainey-days, donde está Tía, necesito contarle, está durmiendo todavía?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la escalera

-uhmm eeem si, está en su pieza cariño, pero ….- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar la mamá de Blaine cuando Kurt estaba a mitad de camino subiendo las escaleras casi corriendo en dirección a la habitación de su inseparable, ella vencida y un poco divertida solo frunció el ceño preocupada por lo que se veía venir.

-Blaaaaineeey Blaaaaineeeey Blaainey!- decía casi gritando por las escaleras, igual que un niño de cinco años irrumpiendo abruptamente en la habitación de un dormido Blaine que rápidamente reaccionó ante el escándalo que se estaba produciendo.

-¡Que pasó, yo no fui!- gritó asustado, mirando para todos lados confundido, aun con los estragos del sueño matutino.

El pobre de Blaine no había alcanzado a entender bien lo que estaba sucediendo en su habitación cuando ya tenía encima al castaño, quien ansioso se colgaba de su cuello, abrazándolo cada vez con más fuerza.

-Kurt espera,… no me dejas respirar- le dijo intentando librarse del cariñoso agarre de su amigo

-Noticias Fantabulosas, Blainey, Blainey! -

Pronto este lo soltó y se lanzó al lado opuesto de la cama para seguir con su celebración, pero un fuerte gruñido bajo las sabanas lo dejó pasmado.

Era un chico de ojos verdes, de más menos la misma edad de ambos, quien se había despertado por el aplaste del castaño.

-¿qué sucede?, Blaine?- dijo extrañado y al mirar al chico que estaba sobre él, suspiro resignado.

-Enserio, otro trío más? Esto debe ser una broma, que crees que soy Superman?, déjame descansar por favor - dijo frustrado el joven dirigiéndose a Blaine.

- Co.. Cómo? Un trió! Nooo! no no no, yo.. yo… es que yo pensé que, es que yo aaaaaay , lo siento, no debería estar aquí , perdón perdón- decía Kurt tapándose la cara con las manos, muerto de la vergüenza, mientras se bajaba de la cama e intentaba caminar hacia la puerta con los ojos cerrados, Blaine mientras tanto lo miraba divertido intentando no reírse de su reacción, las encontraba tan chistosas que nunca se cansaba de verlas.

-Kurt por favor no camines con los ojos cerrados que te puedes golpear, y lo siento, perdóname, no sabía que todavía él estaba aquí- dijo dirigiendo una mirada de reproche a su acompañante- espérame en la sala que bajo luego-

El pobre salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, ruborizado y haciendo diversas muecas de disgusto que causaron una pequeña sonrisa en Lizzie quien lo estaba esperando al final de la escalera.

-Pero cariño, debiste haber terminado de escuchar lo que te estaba diciendo,… ven aquí que te prepararé algo para que olvides lo que viste-

No era la primera vez que Kurt encontraba a su rizos en esa situación, pero siempre que le pasaba le causaba el mismo efecto de rechazo, es que todo lo relacionado con el sexo y esas cosas lo incomodaban muchísimo, y más si su querido amigo estaba involucrado en aquello.

Es que en su mente los mundos de la magia y la fantasía seguían reinando, los amores de las películas, los romances de la época antigua, y todas aquellas utopías impresas en sus libros, lo habían convencido de lo puro y sublime que era el amor, y como este nunca debía ser desperdiciado, era un romántico sin rumbo, un pequeño niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente, que aún conservaba la inocencia de una infancia que se negaba a abandonarlo.

-De verdad cariño, disculpa a Blaine, últimamente ha empeorado, y bueno, no he sabido que hacer con él la verdad - le decía Lizzie muy apenada mientras cortaba unos trozos de los pasteles que tanto le encantaban al ojiazul, tener siempre de esos en casa era casi como una ley, aquellos eran la debilidad del pequeño.

-Olvídelo Tía, no se preocupe, que ya se lo cobrare a mi darebear- decía mientras jugaba con una de las cerezas del pastel, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa malévola.

- cariño, cariño, por qué habrás salido tan distinto a Blaine- le decía mientras apoyaba la palma de su mano en la cabeza del menor, mirándolo con dulzura y un pequeño dejo de desilusión por su hijo.

-Oh!, pero qué hora es, ya se me hizo tarde!,- dijo exaltada al ver la hora en su reloj- lo siento mi pequeño, te tendré que dejar solo, pero no te preocupes, no creo que el otro joven quiera quedarse, la verdad nunca lo hacen- dijo suspirando un poco cansada- pero bueno cariño, ahí ve tú, cuídate mucho sí- le decía mientras tomaba su cartera y depositaba un dulce beso en su mejilla- Fijate de que Blaine tome desayuno si? Y regáñalo por mi también.- terminó de decir al fin alejándose por la puerta, mientras Kurt la miraba sonriente.

-Bueno Kurt creo que tendrás que prepararle un muy rico desayuno a Blainey-days- se dijo a si mismo estirando los brazos alegre y poniéndose manos a la obra,

A Kurt le encantaba prepararle el desayuno a su amigo, y no solo eso, sino que siempre que podía le cocinaba algo, conocía tan bien a su darebear que sabía exactamente como siempre darle en el gusto, los panqueques de vainilla eran su debilidad por lejos, y los ingredientes ya comenzaban a desordenar la cocina, bajo sus divertidas manos.

- huele delicioso aquí adentro - dijo ingresando a la cocina el joven de los ojos verdes, que hace un momento había intimidado a Kurt con su poco afortunado comentario acerca de los tríos, este rápidamente se dio la vuelta y lo miro incomodo, sintiendo como nuevamente un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus blancas mejillas.

-em si es que le estoy preparando el desayuno a Blainey … si quieres puedes sacar un panqueque de ese plato –respondió indicándole el recipiente que se encontraba sobre la mesa, intentando no parecer nervioso.

-mmm gracias, se ven deliciosos, hey pero déjame decirte que tú te ves aun mejor -dijo el apuesto chico bajando el tono de su voz, para que casi pareciera un ronroneo, el pobre ojiazul ante aquella insinuación se sintió nuevamente avergonzado, si bien el chico era bastante atractivo, aquellas miradas que este le lanzaba lo hacían estremecerse, se sentía incomodo, cuando se percató que este se le acercaba cada vez más, comenzó a retroceder instintivamente, intentando salir de la cocina.

-Pensándolo bien no estaría mal la idea de un trió- dijo este divertido al ver como Kurt reaccionaba ante su comentario.

-olvídate de eso, él no está para esas cosas- dijo indiferente Blaine quien al parecer recién habia salido de la ducha, por lo mojado que estaba su cabello, Kurt al verlo suspiró aliviado y rápidamente se acomodo tras su amigo, sintiéndose al fin a salvo de aquel peligroso desconocido que tanto lo estaba molestando.

-Vamos, Kurt te llamas cierto?, no te arrepentirías créeme- le dijo divertido mordiéndose los labios y aumentando aun más su tono de seductor. Este lo miro disgustado aferrándose aun mas a la espalda de su amigo quien caminaba tranquilo en busca de los panqueques que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Deja de insistir Andriew?- dijo lo ultimo con un poco de duda intentando recordar el nombre del chico- si, si, Andriew, aparte que sigues haciendo aquí? acaso no te ibas- terminó de decir Blaine engullendo uno de los panqueques concentrado.

-Sebastián, es Sebastián, y si, ya me voy- dijo este un poco resignado- espero nos volvamos a ver pronto dulce ángel -dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Kurt quien seguía escondido tras su amigo- fue un gusto haberte conocido, y espero que para la próxima no sea un malentendido el que estés encima mío- rio divertido guiñándole un ojo al menor quien hizo unas cuantas muecas de disgusto ante lo que este había insinuado, sacándole la lengua infantilmente sin que se diera cuenta.

-Blainey que vergueeeeenza, que deshonra, que desgraaaaaaaaaacia, aaaaaah escuchaste lo que me dijo - comenzó a patalear apenas Sebastián había dejado la casa- imagínate! de no haber sido por ti no sé que me hubiera hecho- repetía dando vueltas por la cocina, haciendo todo un escándalo alrededor de su amigo que se reía disimuladamente.

-Por qué te ríes?, no es chistoso darebear, me dio mucho miedo- termino de decir haciendo pucheros y desplomándose en el asiento donde tenía al frente en la mesa otro pedazo de pastel.

-No seas exagerado, él solo bromeaba, aparte no creo que lo vuelvas a ver- le decía mientras seguía disfrutando del desayuno que su amigo con tanto esmero le había preparado, Kurt lo miro enojado entrecerrando sus ojos mirándolo con desprecio.

- woo sabes, te quedaron deliciosos estos- dijo apuntando a su plato e ignorando la manera en que el castaño lo miraba - gracias, no sé cómo lo haces pero hasta te salen mejores que los de mi mamá- rió contento- pero espera, tu no tenias algo que contarme, por qué viniste tan temprano? Que pasó?- dijo intrigado.

Kurt al acordarse de su buena noticia, le volvieron a brillar los ojos y de nuevo comenzó a saltar por la sala.

-Siii Blainey Blainey!, quedé quedé!- gritaba emocionado mientras se acercaba nuevamente a abrazar a su amigo que intentaba disimular su emoción con una sonrisa satisfecha.


End file.
